


Assumptions Are A Problem

by sky_NoLimit



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Pining, Silly Boys, Unrequited Love, little bit sad but comes good in the end, oblivious men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_NoLimit/pseuds/sky_NoLimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham loves Richard. Richard loves Graham. But for fear of driving the other away they say nothing, finally Richard's apparent turmoil causes Graham to make a decision. But will it be the right one....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions Are A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Late night hit off the bat. Not sure why, not sure how, but here it is. Banged out in an hour so please excuse poor grammar and spellings. Can finally sleep now my mind is at peace,  
> laters,  
> Sky

      Richard closed his eyes as the icy winds whipped viciously around his body near the pinnacle of Mt. Ruapehu. They were in the middle of the extensive seven week location block shoot and a combination of weather and an intense schedule was starting to fray the nerves of even career hardened veterans such as Richard. He allowed the wind to sooth the heat of tension that he often felt whilst trying to channel Thorin as he worked. Today he was lucky, they were focussing more on panoramic and zoom-out shots of the Dwarves trekking through the wilds and characterisation was minimal. Richard would never say it but he was deeply grateful for this brief relief, work had been arduous of late and he had once again found himself second guessing his own ability to play Thorin.

      It wasn’t that Richard thought he was a bad actor, no, in truth he thought himself quite passable as one but he knew the size of this production was nothing like he had experienced before and coupled with the boisterous nature of its followers this left the established actor feeling most uneasy. Calling for his dwarves to return Andy Serkis, director of the second unit, waved for Richard to come join the others. Allowing an uncommon smile to grace his features Richard huffed out a deep breath and made his way back to the crowd. As he reached the others he observed his on screen nephews raising their hands towards each other in the most insincere of mutual surrenders he had ever witnessed since they had been engaged in a ferocious snowball fight only a matter of moments before much to the consternation of make-up and wardrobe.

“You ready for round...whatever god forsaken number we are on now?” rumbled a friendly voice from behind. Turning to the voice Richard gave a small chuckle at Grahams joke before replying.

“Yes I guess and there I was thinking Andy might be just a little less relentless than Peter. How wrong I was to make that assumption.” He said with a wry smile causing Graham to laugh in turn. Their amicable exchange was broken by a sharp clapping sound as Andy tried to reign in the gaggle of actors.

“I know we’re all tired gentlemen so let’s crack on and finish up for the week. Sooner we do the sooner we can enjoy a two day reprieve.” Andy shouted over the wind, the last part receiving a raucous whoop from the younger members of the cast and crew. With that said the actors returned to their marks and readied for the off, Richard huffed another heavy breath of cold air and prepped his mind for the dwarven amble across the mountain side. He was so ready for the weekend.

XXX

      Graham watched as the last helicopter touched down on the grass at the base of Mt Ruapehu. Richard, Aidan, Dean and Adam disembarked and ducked as the blades of the helicopter still whistled around over their heads. Reaching the edge of the landing site Graham began to make out the energetic conversation between the three young men about what they should get up to tonight and who was going to drink the most and not pass out. Richard however, seemed to not be partaking in this conversation and it concerned Graham. Despite his outward display of sound solidarity Graham got the distinct impression that all was not well with Richard, much like a Swan on a pond smooth on the surface but paddling like crazy beneath the water. Richard had confessed his unease at being in the role of Thorin to Graham around a month after they had all arrived in New Zealand for the project. It saddened Graham to learn that a man he so much revered was so crippled with self doubt but unwilling to talk about it with anyone because he often felt so isolated. Since that time Graham had often made a point of trying to engage Richard in group activities which he had, as it turned out, been more than happy to attend and partake in with full bodied enthusiasm. But, in the last week or so, Graham had noticed the return of the cloud, the sinister shadow that dogged Richard’s steps and emotions like an unwelcome spectre. He had tried on several attempts during the past few days to engage Richard in animated conversation and had only been rewarded with feeble smiles and tentative chuckles; it only served to concern Graham all the more.

      Richard had agreed to come out with the others tonight in order to engage in some well deserved revelry but Graham no longer felt this would help the actor pull himself out of the negative quicksand he seemed to be sinking in to and Graham would stop breathing rather than walk away. At the heart of it Graham knew his unwillingness to abandon Richard came from more than friendship, it came from a deep burning fire of desire to be more than a colleague. Something more than a friend. To be a, boyfriend was too young a word, but lover? Yes, he told himself, a lover was what he wanted to be. It’s what he knew he already was, even in not in the physical sense. Yet, trying to coax Richard out of his hole of darkness was one thing and Graham felt horrified at the idea of telling Richard how he felt only to exacerbate Richard unease by throwing romantic projectiles into his path. So Graham stayed quiet and consoled himself to being there for Richard as much as possible in order to save the man from himself.

      Joining Graham on the chairs outside the traveling prosthetics trailer whilst the three young me were engaged in a game of rock, paper, scissors in order to decide who would by the first round of drinks, Richard settled into a chair happy to take the weight of his feet. Graham turned to his compatriot and gave an easy grin before bumping shoulders with Richard, as their shoulders made contact Graham felt Richard stiffen beside him and leant back to study Richards face, thoroughly confused by the reaction.

“You alright?” Graham broached. Still studying Richards’s visage, which had taken on an oddly stiff look, almost like he was sat on a pin or something equally uncomfortable Graham, evaluated it. Graham had seen this reaction before to common signs of affection when they were off screen, shoulder bumps and claps on the back had often been met with slightly baffled looks from Richard but Graham had always assumed they born from male independence. Now, he looked and the keys began to turn.

      Crap! He thought, was Richard on to him? Had his small displays of affection finally become too much? Graham had tried to reign in his need for physical contact with Richard sensing a male pride from Richards’s reactions of questioning looks and befuddlement but maybe, maybe Richard had worked out how Graham felt. Crap! He thought again, it would very much explain the behaviour Richard had been showing. The pulling away from the group, from Graham, together with his more haughty expression becoming a regular facial feature it all made sense. Crap, Graham thought with finality and remorse. Not only had he been rumbled, oh no, now he’d done the very thing he wanted to avoid, which was throwing his romantic affections into Richards already twisting path and causing more anxiety for his fellow actor.

“Yes,” Richard said after a heavily pregnant pause. “Umm, are you?” he said clearly baffled.

XXX

“Yeah, ‘course I am. Tonight should be fun.” Graham said pulling away.

      Richard whined internally as Graham pulled away, why did he have to be so socially constipated?! He seethed internally. Would it be so hard to be friendly? Especially with Graham, the man who had put up with Richards pathetic lamentations, which were more reminiscent of a teenager than a fully grown adult man. Richard cared greatly for Graham; he had shown Richard such kindness especially in those early weeks of production when Richard had seriously considered giving his notice and bolting for home. Graham had run lines with him, worked on their Dwarven physicality, supported Richard through running lines and still invited him along on group events keeping him company when he didn’t feel like being in the thick of things. So yes, Richard cared greatly for him and he knew it ran deeper than friendship but he was unwilling to risk the sacrifice of such a rare true friend for the sake of his own passion. So he remained silent and just enjoyed any moments of time he could snatch to work with or merely be around his much adored co-worker.

“We’re ready for you Graham!” was Tammy’s shout from within the trailer.

“Better go, you don’t want to risk the wrath of Tammy” Richard said, desperate to patch over the moment of discomfort he had caused.

“Yes,” Graham gabbled. “Guess I’ll see you at eight to head down to town with the others.”

      As Graham departed Richard allowed his head to thump backwards against the trailer, and internally admonished himself for his ridiculous behaviour. Idiot, he snarled inwardly.

XXX

      All too soon eight pm rolled around and the extensive group of actors assembled to meet their people carrier taxi’s to head for town for what promised to be a good night on the tiles. The cast assembled and were soon zipping through the wild twisting road to town. Once there they quickly disembarked and under the instruction of Jed and Mark were on their way to the first pub. Graham had resolved with himself in the interim between make-up and getting ready that he would endeavour to give Richard some space and be less of an invasive species. But he knew the damage was done and he had crossed a line, Richard knew and judging by his reaction didn’t feel the same. He drank, he laughed and he chatted amicably. He could play his part, after all wasn’t that his job? But still, he watched, he observed and he fretted over the behaviour of Richard. Who himself, drank, chatted and laughed at the appropriate moments but Graham could see the barely skin deep emotions the fragility in those desperately bright blue eyes and their lack of sparkle or life. He so wanted to talk to Richard let him know he wasn’t alone that Graham could still be a friend but the cracks had been made and now he would have to deal with the fallout of his overly presumptuous behaviour.

      The night wore on and the alcohol continued to flow freely among the cast, with behaviour getting louder and the antics bigger. Dean and Aidan’s competitive flirting with each other in a game of gay chicken that was fast going beyond a game, Jimmy and Jed with their darts competition being bet on by John, Mark and Will, and Ian and Adam involved in a serious discussion of why bar men were often so good looking. All the while Graham watched Richard become less animated and more with drawn until finally he stood and bid Ian and Adam a quiet goodnight before departing for a taxi. Graham watched as the shoulders rounded and the head ducked the closer Richard got to the door and finally departed. Graham battled with himself for a moment, could he let Richard go home in such a forlorn state? Should he just leave the man alone? Finally, his heart crushed all supposed logic and he barely coherently babbled at Ian something about going now so he didn’t have to pay for a taxi on his own. Receiving a knowing nod he dashed for the exit after Richard. Breaking into the open air he spotted the lone, dark figure stood on the curb waiting for a taxi. Now or never he told himself.

“Richard, wait!” He called and briskly strode over.

XXX

      Hearing the call Richard turned and felt the glow in his chest burn as Graham hurried over.

“Hey, you leaving too?” he asked haltingly, still awkward from his behaviour at the make-up trailer.

“Yeah, thought I would share a taxi with you if you don’t mind of course?” Graham said warmly.

“Of course not, more than welcome” Richard fumbled inelegantly. The formality covered they stared out onto the naked street devoid of much traffic let alone taxi. Richard shuffled uneasily, unsure of what to say next. Fortunately, Graham saved him from that conundrum.

“Look Richard, about before” Graham began breathily. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, that was definitely not my intention. I just... I felt bad because I remember the talk you have been so quiet this week and it worries me that you expect too much of yourself when you already exceed everyone else’s expectations.” Richard looked up at Graham, barely able to conceal the anguish he felt at the confusion he’d led his friend into. Before he could summon a sentence Graham continued.

“I’ll back off, give you your space, let you breath. I just worry about you. I care about you Richard, more than a co-worker should if I’m honest,” he finished quietly. Richard stared on horrified that Graham would walk away; he needed to say something or he’d lose a true friend.

“Please, Graham. Don’t walk away; you’ve been so amazing and supportive. I think if you hadn’t been so welcoming an open in those dwarf boot camp weeks I would have packed and left long ago” Richard said meekly. It was now Grahams turn to look confused by the others actions.

“I thought I was getting in the way,” Graham began. “No, you were, you are, wonderful. You’re always there to help and you make me laugh and get out of my own head. You make me happy Graham, you make it easy to breathe” Richard glowed. “I’m sorry I was so stilted before. I just can’t keep out of my own mind sometimes and I never know if I’m getting things right or wrong, it’s a miracle I even find my way out my own trailer some mornings” Richard spoke with a demoralised smile.

“Come here, Richard” Graham said whilst stepping forward. He threw his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulled him into a bear hug holding the still slender frame tight against his chest.

“Don’t ever think you aren’t worth it. We would all be lost without you, you’re our leader” he mumbled into the top of Richards head. Slowly Richard softened into the embrace and wound his arms around Graham’s waist, warmth flooding through him at the loving hold.

“Promise you won’t walk away,” Richard pleaded into Graham’s chest. “Whatever, I do please; I’d be adrift without you.”

“Never going to Rich, you’re stuck with me.” Graham laughed quietly. Richard pulled back slightly so he could look searchingly into those dark brown eyes of Grahams.

“Choose being stuck with you over anything” he said softly before leaning towards Graham’s mouth with his own, the meaning couldn’t have been more apparent to Graham and his response told Richard all he need to know.

      Slowly, lovingly, their lips met. It wasn’t fraught with passion or a wild thrashing of tongues but a long, languid kiss that spoke of commitment and devotion between the two men. The sound of a motor caused them to break the connection.

“Oh look, transport,” said Richard with a genuine smile.

“Come on then, let’s head back” Graham said keeping an arm tucked around Richard waist, very much unwilling to let go of the man. They climbed into the taxi and stole away into the night.


End file.
